


Люди и вещи

by Anonymous



Series: "Зонтик", околозонтиковое и имеющее сходную тематику [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Almost Kiss, Anachronistic, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Historical References, Hugs, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kogasa and her owner, Literary References & Allusions, Living Miyako Yoshika, Mentions of Ibaraki Kasen, Mentions of Kaenbyou Rin, Mentions of Miyako Yoshika & Ibaraki Kasen, Mid-Canon, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Non-Chronological, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, Romance, Tsukumogami, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Автору типа не хватило "Зонтика".Когаса уже не пытается удивить Ёшику, а Ёшика продолжает удивлять Когасу. И другие "весёлые" истории...





	1. Добрые слова

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  ТТГ и всем, кто прочитает.
> 
>  **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора.
> 
>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  Да-да, я всё ещё это курю, а изливать впечатления куда-то надо.  
> Когаса всё ещё слишком современный зонтик (в общем, по анахронизмам примечания те же, что в "Зонтике". **UPD:** наконец попыталась поправить ситуацию с именными суффиксами, надеюсь, теперь более аутентично). Ёшика всё ещё отсылает к.
> 
>  
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**  
> [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5764526)

Когаса вроде бы попривыкла к тишине, но до конца она не устраивала. Время от времени хотелось кричать, громко смеяться и переворачивать всё с ног на голову. Скучновато всё-таки немного. Собственно, Когаса и пыталась что-то с этим делать раньше, но выходило неловко. Пугать она хотела, да нехорошо же так с Ёшикой… Или, может, разрешит? Она добрая…

  
Как бы то ни было, Когаса собиралась разбавить однообразие немного по-другому. Вот только это казалось очень сложным. Подумаешь — сказать пару слов… а страшно почему-то.

  
Но что может случиться? Ничего плохого, конечно, ничего. Так что надо сейчас подойти к Ёшике и всё рассказать… Она же не занята?

  
Кажется, она просто сидела. Особо ничего не делая. Может, сочиняла что-то, но не записывала?

  
Когаса подходила очень тихо и медленно, и Ёшика, возможно, вообще не понимала, что кто-то к ней приближался. А, кстати, неплохой момент для того, чтобы напугать… Да нет же, не надо этого делать! Когаса разозлилась на себя и сжала кулаки. Интересно, какое у неё лицо сейчас, наверно, страшной гримасой перекосило?

  
Приблизившись, Когаса наконец поняла, в чём дело. Ёшика смотрела на дерево. Только что-то ничего интересного на нём заметно не было. Дерево как дерево, Когаса на него никогда толком внимания не обращала. А приятно, когда уже ты можешь не придавать значение чьему-то существованию, да?

  
— Присядь со мной, — пригласила Ёшика неожиданно. А всё от этой тишины, в которой от любого звука шарахаешься, да ещё оттого, что Когаса слишком задумалась, засмотрелась на дерево — никак не понимала, что же в нём такого.

  
Когаса села — для чего ж ещё она пришла?

  
— Ёшика-сама, — обратилась она по привычке. Но подождите, если Ёшика — подруга, надо говорить иначе? Это как-то смущало. — Вы смотрите на дерево?

  
— Верно.

  
— А зачем? Оно такое же, как и всегда.

  
Ёшика загадочно посмотрела наверх.

  
— Думаю, ты ошибаешься. Оно каждый раз разное, каждое мгновение… Мы больше не увидим его таким, какое оно есть сейчас.

  
Когаса хмыкнула себе под нос и принялась рассматривать. Почему Ёшика обратила на него внимание?

  
— Ваше любимое дерево, что ли? — Кое-что всё-таки в нём изменилось: теперь оно не нравилось Когасе. — Это чего, слива? — догадалась она.

  
— Не моё, — криво ухмыльнулась Ёшика (Когаса даже подумала, что сказала неприятное) и повернулась к ней. — Ты хотела о чём-то сказать? Говори.

  
Противное дерево отвлекло и сбило с толку. Когаса расслабилась, а тут началось самое главное. Вот опять! Именно из-за этого она не успела напугать Ёшику в первый раз. А теперь…

  
Когаса вздохнула, собралась с духом и начала:

  
— Да, в общем, я, кажется, поняла, почему быть человеком, ну, или вроде того, мне нравится больше, чем просто зонтиком. Я могу говорить с вами… — тут весь настрой сбился, но она уж не стала останавливаться: — и-и… и улыбаться вам, и обнимать вас… Что?! — Когаса уже сама удивилась тому, что сказала. — Я просто… просто говорю, что думаю!

  
— Почему бы и не говорить это? Мне можно.

  
Ёшика как-то очень развеселилась. «Что, я выгляжу смешно? Ну ничего… надо перевести всё это в шутку, да, точно!»

  
— И ещё вы можете учить меня писать стихи! — выпалила Когаса и уже сама начала смеяться.

  
— Конечно… Но ты говорила, ничего не получится. Странно, ведь если соблюдать правила… — Ёшика остановилась на полуслове. Когаса уже не раз замечала за ней такое.

— Дело в том, что… мне стало интересно, какие строки о других вещах можно сложить, если когда-то сам был вещью.

  
Когаса смутилась и стала рассматривать заплатку на своём кимоно. Она поняла, что почти никогда не думала о других вещах — только об одном человеке.

  
— Когаса, а ты помнишь времена, когда была зонтиком?

  
Ёшика улыбалась уже спокойно. Всё-таки не сердилась.

  
— Помню?.. — Когаса усмехнулась. — Наверно, мне было очень хорошо… до определённого момента… Да вы, наверно, сами всё помните лучше меня.

  
— А, конечно! Ты же была тогда со мной! — Ёшику это позабавило. — Так значит, если у тебя не получается писать стихотворения, мы не будем.

  
Когаса испугалась, что расстроила её. Хотя и сама немного обиделась: что, у Ёшики воспоминания о зонтике совсем из головы вылетели?

  
— Хорошо, что я вообще хоть как-то умею писать, — зачем-то сказала она.

  
— Ещё бы ты не умела, — покачала головой Ёшика.

  
— Хотя… зачем? Мне же некому писать. Мы вообще ни с кем не разговариваем и не видимся.

  
— Рано или поздно придётся. Когда закончатся бумага и чернила. — Ёшика как будто говорила о самом ужасном, что может случиться. Когаса сообразила, что бы её уж наверняка напугало, только вот теперь эти знания были бесполезными.

  
— Они, к сожалению, не вечны. Я хочу сказать, неиспользованные, — продолжила Ёшика.

  
— А использованные будто?..

  
— Ну, сама бумага, может быть, и нет, но то, что написано, люди могут запомнить на многие годы. О чём-то будут говорить и через тысячу лет… Интересно, а мы сами узнаем об этом? Как думаешь, ты проживёшь столько? Или, как говорят, один день в обители отшельника равен тысячелетию? Значит, на самом деле благоухание нашей сливы долго продлится?

  
— Если за вещами хорошо ухаживать, они прослужат долго. — Когаса ухмыльнулась. — А вы как же?.. Вспомнила, вспомнила! Вы будете со мной!

  
Ёшика улыбнулась, довольная, что Когаса не забыла её обещание. Как будто это возможно…

  
— На самом деле, другие люди мне и не нравятся, — добавила Когаса. — И я не нравлюсь им.

  
Так ли давно Когаса стремилась вызывать ещё больше отвращения вместе со страхом? Она немного скучала по тем временам, но… разве она не была тогда несчастна и не стремилась изменить свою жизнь? Нет, не стоило возвращаться в прошлое.

  
— Бывает, что кого-то любят и знают больше, чем тебя. Но это _там_. А кто ещё есть здесь? _Никто_ …

  
Когаса уловила печаль в этих словах. В чём дело? Разве плохо, что они только вдвоём? Наоборот, так никто не тревожит. Ещё бы дерево это убрать с глаз долой.  
— А я и не говорила, что люблю кого-то больше вас…

  
Тут она призадумалась над смыслом сказанного.

  
— Да нет же, — усмехнулась Ёшика, — я говорю о том, что _ты_ нравишься мне!

  
— А, — только и сказала Когаса. — Правда, что ли? — будто бы усомнилась она.

  
Та молчала, и становилось снова весело. Когаса захохотала, при взгляде на Ёшику возникало желание сказать какую-нибудь глупую фразу вроде: «Прекратите светиться счастьем!» Она продолжила смеяться, даже когда та мягко положила руку ей на плечо и притянула к себе.

  
— А-а, чего, опять обниматься? — прокричала Когаса. Непонятно, недовольно или же наоборот.

  
— Разве ты не говорила, что ради этого стоило стать не просто зонтиком? — напомнила Ёшика, осторожно прикасаясь к её волосам.

Нет, прошлая жизнь с этим и рядом не стояла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это можно было бы впихнуть куда-то после первых трёх звёздочек во второй главе "Зонтика".  
> Отсылка к третьей главе. Ура?


	2. Злые (бедные) ёкаи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А теперь мы забрели куда-то до событий "Зонтика". Но Ёшика тут уже живёт где-то в своём мирке.  
> Для безымянной девоньки-ёкая из второй главы товарищ предложил имя Кёму (что значит "ничто", "небытие"), за что большое спасибо.  
> Ещё тут немножко цитируется опять тот трактат за ароматную траву. Ну, так, немножк.  
> Щас может быть какая-нибудь недостоверность. Она всегда может быть, но здесь особенно тревожит.

После разлада с Сейгой Ёшика хотела по-настоящему побыть одной. Было бы даже стыдно показываться кому-то. Да ещё и страшно, что её обнаружат. Казалось, за ней следили — да хоть та же Сейга…

  
Впрочем, Ёшика всё ещё была бы рада познакомиться с каким-нибудь хорошеньким ёкаем.

  
И однажды такая объявилась. Сказала, что живёт здесь, но это совершенно неважно, потому что Ёшика её всё равно не заметит. И всё, больше ничего не объяснила. Ёшика была настолько сбита этим с толку, что успела разве только выяснить, как звали этого ёкая — Кёму.

  
Потом она попыталась найти, где же именно «здесь» жила Кёму, да не вышло. Может, плохо искала, не везде посмотрела? Ёкаев ведь где угодно можно обнаружить, хоть проходя через южные ворота главной улицы Столицы…

  
Разве что как-то раз она увидела Кёму уже дальше от своего дома. Та была вся в себе и на Ёшику не обратила внимания. И сама Ёшика лишь улыбнулась и обнаруживать себя не стала.

 

— Простите, а куда вы дели зонтик?

  
Это спросила Кёму, когда Ёшика почувствовала чьё-то присутствие и обернулась.

  
— Что? — воскликнула Ёшика от неожиданности, не задумываясь.

  
— У вас был такой зонтик, очень странный. Впервые такие вижу. Потеряли, Мияко-доно? — каким-то требовательным тоном произнесла Кёму.

  
Почему это её волновало?

  
— Действительно… Потеряла. Спасибо, что заметили. Как я могла быть такой рассеянной? — изобразила удивление Ёшика.

  
— Это, по-моему, плохо…

  
— Конечно. Но не переживайте, пожалуйста! Я могу обойтись без зонтика, так и быть.

  
— А зонтик без вас?

  
Этот вопрос поставил в тупик. А Кёму смотрела всё более осуждающе.

  
— Прошу прощения?..

  
— Вы подумали, что будет с этим зонтиком, когда он станет… ёкаем?

  
То, что говорила Кёму, было всё удивительнее и удивительнее.

  
— Подождите, Кёму-доно… вы хотите сказать, что?..

  
— Так и думала, что вы не знаете! Конечно! Конечно, те вещи, которые были выброшены, становятся ёкаями! — уже почти кричала она.

  
Ёшика была ошарашена. Может, не словами, но тоном, с которым говорила Кёму, бывшая до этого тихой и даже застенчивой. Как она разволновалась! Её бы успокоить. Ёшике тоже было не по себе. Становятся ёкаями — хорошо это или плохо?

  
— Кажется, я понимаю. Всё живое имеет свой характер, и всякая вещь — тоже… Не могли бы вы рассказать побольше? А я это запишу.

  
— Зачем это? — Может, Кёму действительно не просто спросила, но, скорее всего, ей не понравилась такая затея.

  
— Скажем так, люблю записывать за ёкаями.

  
Кёму промолчала, но было видно, что она не понимает: почему Ёшика говорит с такой радостью? Та и сама не знала, как ей воспринимать все эти новости. Но не впадать же в уныние перед Кёму? Да и вообще, Ёшика гордилась тем, о чём говорила.

  
— Ладно.

  
Только услышав это, Ёшика побежала за принадлежностями для письма. Они и так всегда были недалеко, но не терпелось наконец услышать рассказ Кёму.

  
Правда, она сама уже не очень хотела разговаривать. Смотрела с унылым, раздражённым лицом.

  
— Слушаю вас, — Ёшика ещё раз улыбнулась, но настроение Кёму это не улучшило.

  
— А что вообще ещё говорить? Будто _ничто_ вам что-то скажет.

  
Вот она какая! Но это не страшно; надо только правильно попросить.

  
— Пожалуйста. Мне очень это нужно. Ведь вы много ещё знаете, правда? Что же это за ёкаи?

  
Кёму ещё будто сомневалась, говорить или нет.

  
— Ну, они обычно очень злятся из-за того, как с ними обошлись.

  
— Правда? — воскликнула Ёшика не своим голосом. Не хотелось ей показывать, как внутри всё оборвалось при этих словах.

  
— Да. Видала я одного… Как он обижался, что хозяин предпочёл игре на кото поэзию! И, похоже, хотел в отместку что-то сделать. А мне кажется, хорошо так: лежишь себе, и на тебе никто не бренчит… — Кёму наконец заговорила увлечённо, с удовольствием, не обращая внимание на нервно улыбающуюся Ёшику. — Это же ничего, что я рассказываю? А то вдруг вы захотите этому бедному инструменту как-то помешать…

  
— Не думаю, что хочу ещё связываться с этим человеком…

  
— Ведь вы не слушали? Я говорила не про человека, а про ёкая!

  
— Да-да, конечно. Извините. Пожалуйста, не обращайте внимания!

  
— Надеюсь, вы хотя бы поняли, как это нехорошо вы сделали. — Кёму немного помолчала, но не дождалась от Ёшики того, что, наверно, хотела услышать. — Я пойду?

  
— Только одна просьба. Вы же любите гулять неподалёку? Так не могли бы вы, если увидите кого-то… какого-нибудь ёкая, что идёт сюда, сказать об этом мне?

  
— Хорошо. Подождите, а откуда вы знаете? А, всё ясно. Мне нужно лучше прятаться.

  
Кёму сникла.

  
— У вас уже хорошо получается, Кёму-доно. Нужно лишь приложить ещё немного усилий. Только, пожалуйста, если хотите обратиться, то так, чтобы я заметила! — засмеялась Ёшика. Но только несколько раздражённая Кёму ушла, не оценив шутку, её весёлость как рукой сняло. Сначала она просмотрела написанное; где-то на фоне жужжала мысль, что всё это нужно переписать и надлежащим образом оформить, но, по правде говоря, было совсем не до этого. Могла бы ещё спросить у Кёму что-то про неё саму, да и это было сейчас не так важно.

 

Вот оно как. Разумеется, вещи очень обижались, когда от них отказывались. И Ёшика ведь не хотела никому причинять вреда, а, выходит, обрекла бедный зонтик на страдания…

  
Но, может, он ещё не успел превратиться в ёкая? Или его даже не слишком далеко унесло. Недолго думая, Ёшика отправилась его искать.

 

Ничего. Конечно же, ничего. Оставалось только надеяться, что зонтик кто-то подберёт. Кёму же сказала, что он необычный? И Сейга тоже… Она, помнится, хотела подобрать более величественный оттенок, а нашла только такой — но ведь неплохой же цвет?

  
Хотела забыть про Сейгу, а не получалось. Да как тут не вспомнить — нажила себе ещё одну.

  
А если не возьмёт его никто? Тогда этот зонтик, понятно, задумает Ёшике что-нибудь сделать. Кто знает, будет ли это что-то действительно неприятное. Но ведь самому зонтику уже очень больно оттого, что его бросили. Быть может, он вправе отомстить… Бедный, маленький! Почему-то казалось, что он уже сидел и плакал где-то, и хотелось несчастного утешить. Ни за что бы его Ёшика не отпустила, если б знала. Может, если она будет добра к зонтику, он не станет так сердиться?

  
Хоть бы ему не пришлось мстить, хоть бы зонтик нашёл нового хозяина, пока не поздно. Правда, Ёшика не будет знать наверняка, если это случится… Но хоть бы, хоть бы!  
«Да что это со мной? Может, я и буду всегда молодой, — задумалась она, — но это же не значит, что я должна надеяться на чудо, как ребёнок?»


	3. Тёмная тишина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возвращаемся примерно на то место, где остановились в первой части.

Ёшика ещё с самого начала попросила, чтобы ночью Когаса не шумела. Это ей тогда не понравилось. В темноте ведь страшнее, самое время для того, чтобы пугать! Но Когаса понимала, что нужно слушаться, раз уж она хотела остаться у Ёшики. А то выгонит ещё…

  
Потом уже Когаса думала, что вряд ли бы та настолько рассердилась. Но наказ продолжала выполнять, чтобы её не расстраивать. И всё равно — получалось, что и днём они были в тишине, а это невесело. Ночью — хуже. Следи ещё, как бы случайно не нарушить покой. Невыносимо для ёкая, который _любит_ его нарушать. Однако каждый раз она вспоминала: Ёшика просила. И думала, что стоит всё-таки потерпеть.

  
По ночам Когаса просто сидела или лежала на одном месте и думала. Вспоминала, что было с ней. Раньше — о плохом, о том, как тосковала одна. Теперь же Когаса только и делала, что прятала в ладонях — от кого, от зонтика своего? от самой себя? — улыбку. Как стеснялась она того, что её… любят, что ли? И думать страшно. Хорошо. Страшно. Без Ёшики — слёзы на глаза наворачиваются, с ней — так радостно, что, кажется, ты этого не заслуживаешь. Но очень-очень хочешь.

  
В какой-то момент Когасе показалось, что она и правда боится Ёшику. Только это был именно что самый дурацкий страх, который только можно себе представить. Ну глупость же: искать кого-то, мечтать о том, чтобы быть рядом… а потом отчего-то страшиться.

  
«Ну, значит, я и не буду переживать больше, — решила Когаса. — И если она опять захочет меня обнять, или ещё что-нибудь…»

  
Она вспоминала, представляла, и снова не верилось, что это ей дарят столько внимания.

 

А в этот раз ей почему-то захотелось увидеть Ёшику. Что она, интересно, делает, спит? «Может… противная мысль… не надо её думать… ох, может, она разрешить полежать рядом?» Ага, как будто Когаса осмелится спросить.

 

Но Ёшика не спала. И вообще, стояла на улице. Видно было, что она опечалена. Задумалась о чём-то тревожном. Когасе даже показалось, что она напряжённо жуёт рукав. Что происходит?

  
Когаса сорвалась с места и побежала к ней, но только приблизилась — застыла. Она, может, Ёшику отвлекла от каких-то важных мыслей. Но та ничего не сказала, просто повернулась и грустно вздохнула. Это было странно. Никогда ещё Когаса такой её не видела. Что же делать? Как её утешить? А утешить хотелось, вот же бедная…

  
— Ёшика… — сказала Когаса тихо. Совершенно случайно вырвалось. И тогда она договорила: — …сама.

  
— Да Ёшика же, Ёшика, — поправила та. Даже, похоже, усмехнулась. Ну, значит, всё не так плохо. Когаса закрыла глаза ладонью. Почувствовала, как Ёшика снова положила руки ей на плечи и вспомнила, как решила не бояться. Не надо, значит, прятать взгляд.

  
Ой, да смотреть же невозможно! И почему лицо Ёшики так близко? Очень-очень — чуть её нос не задела. Никогда такого не было… Она улыбается, но этого уже не так хорошо видно, одни только глаза. Приятно и тепло. Но нет, нет, всё-таки страшно. Сколько это продлится? Что будет дальше? Слишком волнительно. Когаса не выдержит…

  
— Ай, я же сейчас зонтик выроню! — закричала она.

  
Ёшика вздрогнула. Неужели неожиданный крик её напугал? Это уже был тот страх, который Когасе нравилось вызывать в других, но так редко удавалось. А тоже ведь хорошо: видеть неподдельное удивление на этом милом лице, слышать тяжёлое дыхание… Как вкусно. Так весело: даже Ёшика может бояться. О, о, она даже выглядела немного беззащитной!

  
Что за ерунда? Почему это доставляет удовольствие Когасе?

  
Вообще-то неудивительно. Но ведь это плохо — пугать Ёшику… Жалко её. Хочется успокоить. Самой же напугать — и самой же…

  
Пока она думала, Ёшика уже давно отошла от случившегося и снова погрустнела. От этого было так мёрзло на душе и неуютно. Хотя и грустная — красивая…

  
«Дура, дура, обидела её!»

  
О чём же Ёшика печалится? Скучает по кому-то? Кого легче было обнимать… Или по тому, кто умел писать стихи.

  
И уже какая-то ненависть начинает терзать сердце.

  
— Извините, — произнесла Когаса, тоже расстроенно.

  
— Ничего, ничего. И ты меня прости.

  
Они опять обнялись. Может, так станет легче. Когасе вот уже светло в ночной темноте.

  
«Но за что же простить? — не поняла Когаса. — Неужели за… Но ведь это было так давно!»


	4. Зл... Отшельница

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение "Зонтика".

Когаса понимала, что так, как прежде, уже не будет. А всё-таки Ёшика рядом, и это всё меняет. Ей хотя бы можно было рассказать то, что на душе. Когаса, бывало, со всякими мимо пролетающими жрицами и прочими ведьмами делилась своей историей, но кое-что всё-таки умалчивала. А Ёшика — не мимо, она своя. И она сама давным-давно разрешила говорить всё, о чём Когаса думала. Так, кажется, и сказала: «Мне можно». А Когаса уже совсем избавилась от сковывавших её страхов. После долгой разлуки она осознала, что уж Ёшике-то, родной Ёшике можно довериться.

  
      — Если не можешь меня обнять, то я сама, — успокаивала Когаса. — А у тебя теперь лицо… как лёд. — Она проводила ладошкой по щеке Ёшики, будто чтобы убедиться. — А мне всё равно нравится. Я люблю тебя.

  
      Наверно, это было не очень хорошо, но Когасу всё-таки немного радовало, что Ёшика не скажет всего, что захочет. Зато не рассмеётся, если та ляпнет какую-нибудь глупость. Правда, она, помнится, никогда не издевалась, если Когаса делала что-то не так. И, конечно, чаще было грустно, что Ёшика не отвечала — или отвечала как-то невпопад. Как ни вслушивалась Когаса, до конца не понимала её слов, но радовалась, что может их услышать. Однажды Ёшика рассказала прямо-таки какую-то сказку — про говорящую молнию… и ещё что-то… Когаса положила голову ей на плечо и чуть не уснула — так спокойно и легко ей было.

  
  
      Никто про них не знал — по крайней мере, так должно было быть. Разве что в деревне кто-то заметил, что Когаса выглядит счастливее обычного. Она, как и хотела, виделась с Ёшикой недалеко от кладбища тайно. А с кошкой из Бывшего Ада они примирились, и та всё-таки согласилась не рассказывать… Только Когаса не уточнила, о чём именно Орин обещала молчать: вообще о Ёшике или только о том, что Когаса её когда-то знала? А это было и не важно.

  
  
      Но эти приятные деньки, проведённые вдвоём, быстро кончились. Как-то раз Когаса возвращалась с кладбища и наткнулась на симпатичную с виду женщину. Она зависла в воздухе, осматриваясь. Пугать её было уже поздновато, потому что она сразу увидела Когасу и обратилась:

  
      — Здравствуй, маленький зонтик. Надеюсь, ты никуда не торопишься? Мне очень нужна помощь!

  
      Это было внезапно. Кому это могла понадобиться помощь бесполезного старого зонта? Но Когасе незнакомка показалась милой, так что она даже ответила с улыбкой:

  
      — Конечно, а что такое?

  
      — Видишь ли, я потеряла кого-то, кто мне по-своему был дорог. — Она грустно подняла глаза и покрутила плечиками. Когаса чуть не прыснула при виде этого. Женщина будто говорила не всерьёз — но кто знает, что она на самом деле чувствует?

  
      — Так жаль… Но вы обязательного его найдёте! — искренне сказала Когаса, ведь она знала, что такое случается. — А кто это был? — Тем временем та направилась в сторону, туда, где осталась Ёшика. Это заставило поволноваться, так что Когаса не стала отставать. — Нет-нет, туда лучше не ходить, там никого нет, я только оттуда… Кстати, кто же вы?

  
      — М? — Та уже будто не слушала, но потом зависла в воздухе, поправила причёску и представилась: — Каку Сейга, зл… отшельница, проходящая сквозь стены. Но тебе, наверно, лучше называть меня Сейга Нян-нян.

  
      — Отшельница? Ой, это как!.. Это значит… это значит… — Когаса отвлеклась, и Ёшика, увы, была обнаружена.

  
      — А, вот и мой милый мертвец!

  
      Когаса застыла, как вкопанная. От волнения она глубоко задышала, и это слегка отвлекало от накрывающего её ужаса.

  
      Эта женщина знала Ёшику. Да не просто знала… Как она её назвала!.. Как назвала!..

  
      «А почему мертвец?»

  
      Сейга подлетела к своей подчинённой, начала крутить её кепочку так и сяк, заглядывать в глаза.

  
      — Так и нашлась… Убежать думала, да? Шучу, я сама её тут оставила.

  
      — А вы… вы откуда Ё… её знаете? — пыталась как можно спокойнее произнести Когаса.

  
      — Конечно, я знаю Ёшику, я же её оживила… — Сейга продолжала с ней возиться, не глядя на собеседницу.

  
      — Что значит «оживили»? — Голос всё-таки дрожал. Не зря, что ли, Орин говорила?.. «Это просто оживший труп».

  
      — Как оживила, так и уби… Да я всё шучу. Очень мне весело, что я Ёшику-тян нашла… А как, по-твоему, создают цзян-ши? Оживляют с помощью даосской магии… Да, это я умею делать превосходно.

  
      — Что? — Когаса не могла прийти в себя от услышанного. — Так Ёшика, что… умерла?

  
      С трудом она заставила себя произнести эти слова.

  
      — Ну да, — неожиданно равнодушно ответила Сейга. — Но какая разница, если она и так может прекрасно мне послужить? Это даже немного удобнее. — Она прицепила печать Ёшике на лоб и, похоже, собралась улетать. — Спасибо, маленький зонтик. До встречи, — она помахала ручкой — выглядело издевательски.

  
      Ёшика двинулась за ней, не обращая внимания на Когасу. Та попыталась ухватить её за рукав, но не успела: ткань выскользнула из пальцев, едва прикоснувшихся к ней, и Ёшика совсем не собиралась останавливаться. Её, такую заторможенную и неуклюжую, нетрудно было поймать, но Когасу сам только вид покидающей её подруги пригвоздил к месту, где она стояла. Не могло такого быть, чтобы Ёшика с кем-то ушла… и оставила её снова… Как будто вечно должны повторяться эти страдания!

  
      — Вы насовсем её забираете? — жалобно пролепетала Когаса.

  
      — Да-да, если только не захочу опять похоронить. Но ты, кажется, привязалась к Ёшике-тян? Конечно — миленькая цзян-ши. Но мы ещё, наверно, увидимся, так что не скучай!

  
      — И как вас найти? — чуть увереннее спросила Когаса — перед ней блеснула надежда. Но вся эта неопределённость уже впивалась в сердце острыми крючками.

  
      — Сама приду, — заявила Сейга. — Ну всё, отпусти меня уже. — Она демонстративно дёрнула в свою сторону невесомую ткань, что развевалась за её спиной.

  
      Когаса кивнула — что-то подсказывало, что сопротивляться бесполезно. Может, и не стоит? Сейга, наверно, хорошая, раз Ёшику оживила, и позаботиться о ней сможет…  
      Она умерла. Она правда умерла. Но ведь она так старалась избежать этого…

  
  
      Когаса твёрдо решила, что, хотя обычно она просто безобидно развлекалась, сейчас пойдёт и напугает кого-нибудь до смерти. Когда вдоволь наплачется.  


***

  
  
      — Ой, а это ты видела? — Сейга всё пыталась сунуть журнал под нос Когасе. Раздражает эта отшельница уже, честное слово. Тошнит от её яркой красоты.

  
      — Говорю же, не читаю Шамеймару. С тех пор, как она написала про меня…

  
      — Но тут снова про нас! — настаивала Сейга.

  
      «Про каких нас?» — подумала Когаса и всё же заглянула. Там была фотография, где они с Сейгой и Ёшикой стояли втроём, показывая «V» двумя пальцами… Ну да, конечно, припоминает она это. Ёшика тут такая угрюмая, что просто ужас. На самом деле её в таком настроении почти не увидишь…

  
      — Как-то ты далековато стоишь. Странно, обычно всё к Ёшике жмёшься, — заметила Сейга, отчего Когасе захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. — Ладно, я вас оставлю; можешь с ней поиграть.

  
      «Как будто мне нужно разрешение», — ехидно и обиженно в то же время улыбнулась Когаса.

  
  
      Когда Сейга улетела — даже неинтересно, куда, — стало гораздо легче и спокойнее. Радостное лицо Ёшики — не на фото, а у настоящей — выглядело даже немного живым. Когаса, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, крепко обняла её, пытаясь найти утешение в близости к ней. Пусть и не скажет Ёшика ни слова, чтобы её успокоить, как в милом полузабытом прошлом, но всё же она будет рядом, а это уже почти как тогда… «Всё-таки Ёшика улыбается  _мне_ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кому Орин всё-таки рассказала про Ёшику и как "говорящая молния" связана с Тодзико, можно узнать из других фанфиков серии.


	5. Весёлый дождь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нечто после первой главы "Зонтика".

      В небе собралась унылая серость и прорвалась горестными рыданиями дождя. Но Когаса всё равно сидела на камне около дома, смело подставив зонтик шумным каплям. Ведь зонту под дождём самое место. Не было бы больше такой плохой погоды — зонтики бы не пригодились… их бы все выкинули, и тогда собралась бы обиженная, обозлённая толпа брошенных ёкаев, готовых отомстить за предательство. Если они будут действовать не по одиночке, может, славно повеселятся и попугают людей, лучше, чем это пыталась сделать одна-единственная Когаса. Интересно, додумаются ли когда-нибудь те, кто отвечает за дождь, подкинуть такой повод для шикарной заварушки?  
      Нет, подождите-ка. Зонтики ведь используют ещё и для защиты от солнца. Пока светит солнце и идут дожди, они будут нужны людям! Это тоже хорошо, ведь не придётся им, как Когасе, шататься в одиночестве и не находить себе места… Впрочем, ей грех жаловаться, ведь она снова обрела хозяйку.  
      Но странно: желание сбылось, да как-то непонятно. Такое ощущение, будто Ёшика больше жаждала встречи: то и дело заговаривала с Когасой, спрашивала о чём-то, один раз даже обняла… За что её пугать теперь? А как по-другому общаться, Когаса толком не знала.  
      Как же получилось, что она вырвалась под дождь и сидела тут одна, предаваясь всяческим размышлениям? Когаса решила — надо полагать, верно — что не стоило мешать Ёшике, когда она занималась какими-то практиками отшельников или увлечённо что-то писала. Хотя, казалось бы, удачное время, чтобы испугать её… но всё же надо знать меру. Если Ёшике однажды что-то не понравилось, то надо быть смирнее, когда тебе дали второй шанс.  
      И, вот незадача, никто раньше не обращался с Когасой так по-доброму, так что ныне она даже терялась, не зная, что сказать. Лучше уж уединиться тогда.  
      — Заскучала?  
      Когаса резко обернулась и увидела Ёшику собственной персоной. Вот у кого надо учиться неожиданно подкрадываться!  
      — Зонт! — воскликнула Когаса, подскочила и высоко подняла его. Только, похоже, Ёшика уже успела промокнуть. И это при живом-то зонтике! Какой позор для Когасы! — Ой, простите, Ёшика-сама, я тут…  
      — Извини, пожалуйста, надо было сразу тебя окликнуть. Подожди, на тебя капли попадают. — Ёшика обхватила её рукой, чтобы уместить по зонтиком.  
      — Спасибо, — пробормотала Когаса. Ну вот опять!  
      — Мне так легко и приятно, а тут такой дождь плачет-надрывается. Я бы, наверно, не смогла сложить стихов о нём. Но, может, ты, Когаса, захочешь выразить свою печаль?  
      — Чего сложить? Я не умею…  
      — Я помогу, если пожелаешь…  
      — Не знаю. — Когаса отвечала нехотя, хотя эта поддержка со стороны Ёшики выглядела мило.  
      — Но ведь тебя что-то расстраивает? Расскажи, пожалуйста.  
      Когаса задумалась. Вообще-то зонтики не должны размышлять, что там у них на душе, они нужны, чтобы защищать хозяев от дождя… А этого не выходило. Когаса наклонила зонтик, чтобы совсем закрыть Ёшику от непогоды. Её это, наоборот, расстроило:  
      — Нет, мы всё-таки не умещаемся. Пойдём-ка под крышу.  
      Когаса стиснула зубы. Злилась на себя и свою бесполезность.  
      — Ну так что же? — продолжала Ёшика расспросы. Беспокоилась почему-то.  
      — Просто мне невесело.  
      — Ай, вот как… Что тогда радует твоё сердце?  
      Это был действительно вопрос. Как-то не замечала Когаса, чтобы её что-то радовало. Разве что в мыслях.  
      — Когда меня боятся! — выпалила она, чуть ли не кровожадно усмехнувшись.  
      — Всё хорошо, я тебя не боюсь, — ответила Ёшика, как будто Когаса сказала, что ей  _не_  нравится. — Может, что-то другое?  
      Что-то другое — это то, чего не было раньше, в прошлой жизни. В конце концов, ведь теперь Когасе не было мучительно больно от тоски, нечто смягчило её грусть…  
      — Ну, что со мной кто-то разговаривает. Это я про вас.  
      Когасе всё же было неловко, так что она поглядела на Ёшику только украдкой, но заметила, как та всплеснула руками в восхищении.  
      — Как славно, что я смогла тебе угодить!  
      Когаса даже сама чуть не засмеялась. Ей полегчало.  
      — Знаешь, Когаса, всё-таки печаль не вечна. Если бы мы только грустили, то не смогли бы осознать всю прелесть этого чувства. Так что постарайся найти что-то, что тебя радует. Я ведь даже немного переживаю за тебя.  
      Ёшика скрылась в доме, и Когаса смогла позволить себе улыбнуться шире.  
      «Или кого-то, да?»


	6. Мучительные вопросы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Один из моментов, что были обобщённо описаны в начале третьей главы "Зонтика".  
> Чот тут намудрили...

     Некоторые события произошли так давно, что уже не поймёшь: настоящие ли воспоминания о них, или же это сладкий плод воображения? Бесконечно далеко находишься сейчас от прежнего дома, от той, кто и приютил тебя там… (Вот  _где_  она теперь?) И кажется порой, что история твоего появления на свет — это просто выдумка, а на самом деле ты возникла из ниоткуда и существовала всегда. Но нельзя просто так отречься от былого, ложное оно или нет: весь мир будто чужой для тебя — или ты чужая для мира? — а в прошлом было что-то своё, и тебя считали своей…  
  
      Что Когаса точно знала о прошлом — так это то, что, в отличие от настоящего, не было там новых, странных вещей, которые, кажется, даже души не имеют. Сперва думалось, что их заставляет работать всего лишь магия, но, к своему ужасу, Когаса узнала, что на деле ими движет незнакомая, пугающая сила — и это вызывало глубокое отвращение. Дурные предметы, оживлённые чем-то неправильным, пустые внутри.  
      Но не они вызывали раздражение, смешанное с ревностью (пусть и не самой жгучей, ведь речь шла лишь о внимании со стороны людей в целом, не кого-то одного-единственного). Ещё одни чужаки, зонтики с запада — вроде бы не отличающиеся по сути, лишь по форме… «Не вытеснят ли они нас?» — думала Когаса, в такие минуты считая себя скорее частью мира вещей, чем «кем-то, кто больше похож на человека».  
      Перемены кружили в своём водовороте, погружали прошлое в туман забвения. И Когаса иногда так уставала злиться на них, что пряталась ото всех — там, где её действительно вряд ли найдут, а не в местах, посетителей которых можно будет испугать, — и изо всех сил вспоминала, будто стараясь оказаться в своих мыслях на самом деле. Но порой сны её запутывали; и снова всплывал мучительный вопрос, что же правдиво в выловленном из глубин сознания…  
  


***

  
  
      Ёшика такая мягкая, и больше всего на свете желаешь сейчас прильнуть к ней. Если закроешь глаза, то не потеряешься во мраке, а лишь сильнее почувствуешь, как она держит тебя и будто охраняет от страданий и одиночества. Слышишь, как Ёшика шепчет на ушко что-то ласковое, неуверенно гладишь её по голове — так хочется сделать приятное, в ответ на всё, на всё…  
      Как дорога была мысль о том, что они отделены от остального мира! А значит, существуют лишь друг для друга. По крайней мере, Когаса уж точно существовала именно для Ёшики. И такая предопределённость не пугала, не казалась скучной предсказуемостью. Да ведь и правда: что сначала, что сейчас многое в общении для Когасы было новым.  
      Но она уже знала, каково это — когда кто-то беспокоится, что ты упала, хотя ничего серьёзного с тобой не может случиться (но не все об этом помнят…); когда тебе рассказывают истории о своей жизни, и понимаешь, что не только ты встречала раздражающих людей; когда живёшь с кем-то под одной крышей — в том самом доме, о котором мечтала, — и вы делите время и заботы между собой…  
      Думает Когаса после всего произошедшего, что именно сейчас они стали совсем-совсем близки, и не боится уже называть Ёшику просто по имени — даже хочет, хочет позвать её много раз, пусть она уже рядом. И точно уже не уйдёт. Но никак не осознаешь этого до конца.  
      При первой встрече Когаса ляпнула что-то в ответ на фразу про милых девушек — а со временем подумала: какая же Ёшика и впрямь хорошенькая (как и  _всё_ , что связано с ней — но не  _все_ ), и этого не обязательно видеть. Дотрагиваешься и чувствуешь — вот она. Протягиваешь руку к её щеке, и она смеётся, а у тебя внутри всё сжимается, но по-хорошему. Смех от радости, это не со зла. Какое может зло исходить от Ёшики?  
      Это Когаса вечно находит, на что рассердиться, кого начать ненавидеть. Но сейчас она вся прониклась тем, как сильно любит, а злость… не исчезла, но спряталась в потаённых уголках души. Когда находишь кого-то хорошего, нельзя избавиться от неприязни к тем, кто был жесток, или к тем, кто мог бы всё хорошее забрать… Только не в этот момент. Пройдено столько неправильного — и сейчас всё так, как надо. Никто не помешает, и Когаса сама прогонит все свои сомнения. Ведь внутри столь светло и даже горячо. А вокруг — Ёшика, её руки, её тело. Должно быть, ей так же приятно сейчас — какое счастье… Нельзя больше медлить. Останавливается время, между их лицами снова всего ничего, наконец Когаса ощущает прикосновение её губ…  
  


***

  
  
      — Дура! — вскричала Когаса и зажала рот рукой.  
      Всего лишь собственная рука, и Ёшики нет никакой…  
  
      Всё это глупости и фантазии, и ничего никогда не было, всегда только холод, чужие люди и вещи и какие-то другие ёкаи. То, что существует в настоящем и что преследовало Когасу всегда.  
  
      Но ведь и Ёшика была?  
      Но ведь и впрямь нельзя отрицать её доброту?  
      И нельзя обвинять её в том, что она ушла, пока не выяснится, как всё произошло на самом деле.  
      Когаса смахнула слёзы; в сердце зашевелилось какое-то чувство решимости. Нельзя оставлять вопросы в прошлом, надо продолжать пытаться что-то узнать, как бы перемены не пытались всё стереть. И где-то должно быть место, в котором найдётся подсказка — Когаса прямо чувствовала, что после стольких лет ей обязательно должна улыбнуться удача…


	7. Путь аромата

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С идеи фанфика с таким названием (мой взгляд зацепился за название японского искусства составления благовоний...) началась задумка этого сборника. Но написать получилось только сейчас.

      Было что-то очаровательное и таинственное в заброшенном здании… а ещё печальное. Это место когда-то покинули люди, но опустело оно не навечно. Смогут ли здесь находиться создания, которые до сих пор похожи на людей, но быть людьми перестали?  
      Блаженство уединения, и сжимающая сердце тоска по оставленному в прошлой жизни, и радость свободы, и ощущение близости к загадочному и волшебному — всё это было исполнено такой красоты, что хоть берись сейчас за кисть и…  
      — Ну-у, совсем меня не слушаешь.  
      Ёшика с какой-то робостью, не шелохнувшись, подняла глаза. Сейга притворялась, что обижена, и делала грустное лицо. В подобные моменты она казалась такой смешной и хорошей. А не коварной, как иногда бывало…  
      — Простите, — улыбнулась Ёшика и помотала головой, будто показывая, что отгоняет все посторонние мысли.  
      — Я понимаю, ты снова думаешь или мечтаешь, хотя это похоже на уныние… Но это можно было делать и раньше. Настало время жить! Чем бы тебя пробудить?  
      Ёшика надеялась, что Сейга поймёт: сейчас очень кстати были бы как раз тишина и спокойствие. Но вместо такой мысли на ум той пришла другая:  
      — Может, подарить тебе интересную вещицу? Не слишком дорогую, ибо мы выше материальных ценностей… Но очень милую, прямо как ты!  
      Ёшика скромно опустила взор, в то же время слегка ухмыляясь.  
      — Это должно быть… это должно быть… — продолжала размышлять Сейга. — Обязательно придумаю, а пока обговорим расцветку. Что тебе больше по вкусу? Синий?..  
      — Доверяю выбор вам, Сейга-сэнсэй. Только смотрите, не обожгитесь красным.  
      — Спасибо за предостережение! А если… если пурпурный…  
      — Великолепно… Даже слишком для меня.  
      Всё-таки Сейга напрасно беспокоилась — Ёшике и без этого хватало маленького счастья в старом домике, которое было подарено столь замечательной, как думалось, отшельницей. Того, как они беседовали, обменивались улыбками и смехом; общей дороги вечно молодых диковинных существ, которую они выбрали. Наставница виделась воплощением прекрасных и невообразимых явлений, которые Ёшике давно грезились, и в то же время Сейга достигла этого, родившись человеком. И до сих пор не верилось в такое счастье — что люди могут быть похожими на ёкаев, которые порой оказывались совсем не чудовищными… или неведомым образом сочетали это с человечностью, какую не у каждого человека найдёшь.  
      — Нет-нет, в самый раз! Значит, я преподнесу тебе это, когда навещу в следующий раз. Клянусь!  
      Сейга снова будто играла роль, но это смотрелось как способ подчеркнуть неподдельность чувств. А Ёшика даже не знала, как выразить всю благодарность…  


***

  
  
      Ужасно думать, что они с Сейгой рассорились. Неизвестно, надолго ли. «Долго» теперь тянется куда медленнее, чем для обычных людей. Отчасти это стало привычным, да и, может, спустя столетия легче забывается плохое. Но случившееся всё равно нельзя было вычеркнуть.  
      Сейчас, правда, стоило обратить внимание на вопрос, что делать с одиноким зонтиком. Конечно, он мог и не прийти, но Ёшике уже очень хотелось этого — что бы ни случилось в итоге. Вот и ждала, что сейчас появится Кёму и скажет, что зонтик объявился. Однако та и сама пропадала…  
      Прошло время, и тревога с впечатлениями от услышанного об оживающих вещах ослабели. Даже уже казалось, что всё будет так же, как прежде. Но нельзя было совсем успокаиваться, чтобы однажды беда не настигла врасплох. Поэтому Ёшика продолжала томить себя ожиданием. Только вместе с ним не уходили и чувство вины, и страх, и сожаление… Однажды все эти переживания накатили с такой силой — Ёшика уже просто мечтала о единственном успокоении в том, что зонтик-ёкай накажет её, предательницу. Заслужила, и не только за брошенную вещь: быть может, она слишком многое оставила в прошлом…  
      Но всё-таки разум прояснился, и стоило посмотреть правде в глаза: какое же это нелепое и эгоистичное желание — упиваться собственной болью, никак не помогая тем, кто из-за тебя пострадал. И если прошедшее вернуть так сложно, что лучше к нему не притрагиваться, то будущее было почти в её руках, стоило лишь ещё подождать. Ёшика вспомнила о своей мысли, что с зонтиком надо попробовать помириться. Это решение было не слишком мудрёным и таким приятным — странно, что она почти не размышляла о нём. А ведь ёкаю, может быть, совсем не хотелось бы слушать чужие обвинения самой себя во всяческих грехах. Может, ему нужно, чтобы кто-то помог освоиться в новой жизни, поддержал, когда на душе неспокойно, подарил улыбку… Он не должен чувствовать себя ненужным!  
      И надо справиться с тем, что терзает тебя, прежде чем возьмёшься выручать другого. Вот к чему с тех пор стремилась Ёшика, и новые надежды грели её, помогая вернуться к состоянию счастливой и открытой для неизведанного отшельницы…  
      Так она потихоньку стала представлять ещё незнакомого ёкая своим другом — или не такого уж незнакомого? И хотя это было всё-таки очень наивно, отказываться от таких заманчивых мыслей совсем не хотелось. Тем ужаснее стала казаться вновь появившаяся догадка, что действительное сильно отличалось от желаемого.  
      «Что, если он не сможет меня найти? Если с ним что-то случится? — Воображение, временами рисовавшее зонтик пострашнее óни, которым, впрочем, не обязательно быть страшными, сейчас показывало маленького напуганного бедняжку. — Да и почему я решила, что нужна ему? Может, его интересует что-то другое, например… мучить… других людей?!»  
      Ёшика смотрела в пустоту и не шевелилась, будто скованная медленно пронизывающим её ужасом. Она приготовилась снова сдаться чувствительности и заплакать от одной возможности потери милого друга… но ведь именно бездействие умаляло шанс того, что никто не пострадает.  
      «Да, я плохо искала в тот раз! — мысленно смеялась над собой Ёшика, начиная в напряжении ходить кругами. — Подумать только, побродила вокруг дома, ха! Если бы я тогда… Он же может быть где угодно! И нужно искать его везде, где я только смогу!»  
      Какое-никакое решение вдохнуло в неё немного сил, но пускаться в путь сразу же Ёшика не стала. То, что предстояло сделать, требовало хорошего обдумывания. Никто не обещал, что можно в одиночку найти зонтик, который за прошедшее время наверняка ушёл или улетел далеко-далеко… Как ни старайся. Разве что удача улыбнётся.  
  
      Или Кёму придёт с новостью.  
      — Мм, Мияко-доно, если вы думали, что я забыла про обещание, то я не забыла… — пробормотала она, вновь внезапно явившаяся.  
      — Ой, здравствуй, Кёму. — Почему-то Ёшике хотелось обращаться к ней, как к кому-то более близкому — хотя они виделись всё ещё нечасто — будто это могло действительно помочь лучше понять Кёму. — Подожди, что ты говоришь? То есть… у тебя есть, что рассказать? — Казалось, если она сейчас же не выложит всё, что знает, дышать будет невозможно.  
      — Зонтик, похожий на ваш… Я как-то заметила его тут рядом. Она, конечно, прошла мимо и не увидела меня, но, по крайней мере,  _я_  увидела её… — рассказывала Кёму, словно о каком-то эпизоде из повседневной низменной суеты, в то самое время, когда для её собеседницы это было самое прекрасное, что только можно услышать.  
      — Неужели? Правда? — восхищённо воскликнула Ёшика и всплеснула руками. Она уже собралась, переполненная благодарностью, ласково погладить Кёму по плечу, но не решилась. — А кто прошёл? Это что… девочка?  
      Всё же Ёшика старалась держать себя в руках, но выглядела она по-настоящему захваченной происходящим.  
      — В каком-то роде… А я вам больше не нужна, да? Мне больше нечего рассказать…  
      — Спасибо тебе! Но, может, желаешь остаться? Разве тебе не хочется поговорить? Поделись ещё чем-нибудь, я выслушаю!  
      Кёму смутилась и немного недовольно произнесла:  
      — Нет… Не о чем же…  
      — Ладно, — грустно улыбнулась Ёшика и заговорила спокойнее: — А расскажи, пожалуйста, где ты обычно проводишь время?  
      — Прячусь в деревне тут, ну, что неподалёку. — Кёму явно уже хотела уйти, может быть, даже как раз в это место.  
      — Ну конечно… Я припоминаю её. Спасибо ещё раз. Не могла бы ты и дальше рассказывать мне, если кого-то увидишь? — Получив согласие, Ёшика смирилась с её нежеланием разговаривать, и оставалось только попрощаться: — Доброго пути…  
      Кёму благодарно и как-то жалобно улыбнулась и молча покинула её.  
      «Быть может, я её даже раздражаю, — снова удивляясь своей наивности, подумала Ёшика. — Да ведь Кёму могла давно жить здесь беззаботно, а я пришла и только помешала… Жаль, что она так мало говорит о себе. Пожалуй, попробую разузнать при следующей встрече…»  
      Так она решила, а сейчас все мысли наконец возвращались к зонтику-ёкаю.  
      Не совсем точный ответ Кёму будоражил воображение. Снова могло подтвердиться, что ёкаи куда больше похожи на людей даже внешне… хотя бы некоторые. Конечно, кто-то просто был человеком раньше. Откуда взялась Кёму — неизвестно. Но уж зонтик-то! Может, Кёму ошиблась? Зонт нашла какая-то девочка… Если она просто человек, ей нельзя будет здесь остаться, а зонтик, выходит, так и был зонтиком всё это время. Возможно, он не стал чувствовать больше, чем обычно, и никогда не переживал, что разлучился с хозяйкой. А так привычно уже было думать, что он превратился в кого-то по-настоящему живого. И оттого, казалось бы, удачный исход скорее разочаровывал…  
      Или правда теперь девочка? Кто знает, даже красивая? Ёшика еле взяла себя в руки, чтобы опять не размечтаться. Это только в мыслях всё обернулось хорошо. Даже миловидные и тонко чувствующие ёкаи порой обладали опасным могуществом, помешало бы им что-то обратить его против того, кто причинил им боль?  
      Ёшика опять сникла. В будущем всё ещё могло произойти столько всего, и в каждом варианте скрывалась какая-то горечь, хоть крупинка, а худшие случаи выглядели откровенно страшными. И к оммёдзи не обратишься, чтобы хоть подсказку-предсказание получить. Да они же только люди, а она должна уметь больше, чем человек…  
      А, впрочем, ничего не сможет сделать без нужной книги.  
      Придётся вытягивать листочек.  
      Ёшика вздохнула и понурила голову. Она не осмелилась лишать себя надежды. Лучше бы сейчас позаботиться о том, чтобы зонтик — или человек с зонтиком — смог найти её дом. И что бы ни произошло дальше — как виновнице всего, придётся с этим смириться.  
  
      Пока никто не объявился, было время всё обдумать. И Ёшика хотела прожить его в спокойствии и безмятежности. Она с удовольствием отметила, что сейчас конец зимы, и светлая, приятная грусть наполнила последние дни одиночества — пока однажды, когда уже ничего не ожидающая Ёшика вышла из дома, чтобы полюбоваться природой, перед ней не предстала будто подстерегавшая кого-то девушка с таким знакомым зонтиком…  


***

  
  
      То, что произошло, было неожиданным и приятным. У Когасы уже вышло удивить Ёшику хотя бы своим заявлением. Как можно мстить, удивляя кого-то? Да Когаса ещё и обещала каждый день…  
      На самом деле оказалось, что она, похоже, пыталась не просто поразить, а именно испугать. Превратить жизнь в кошмар — действительно, уже настоящее жуткое возмездие… но и здесь вышло что-то другое. Когаса в своих попытках выглядела забавно… обиженный ребёнок, или даже лишь разыгрывающий обиду. При этом Ёшика не могла забыть, с какой мольбой во взгляде та просила разрешить остаться… Нет, не похоже, что Когаса хочет отплатить за свои страдания — скорее, старается привлечь внимание. Чтобы её пожалели и приласкали.  
      А ещё зонтик теперь так забавно выглядит.  
      Кёму ещё разок заглянула к Ёшике — видимо, только для того, чтобы рассказать, какой смешной она считает Когасу. Ёшика в ответ только приложила палец к губам и тихо попросила:  
      — Только не пугай её, пожалуйста.  
      — Даже на глаза попадаться не буду! — с лёгкостью пообещала Кёму и ушла, а там и исчезла совсем — Ёшика и слова молвить не успела.  
      Но не до Кёму было сейчас. По-настоящему стоило уделить время той, кто этого, похоже, действительно жаждал. И поскольку Ёшике не очень нравились старания Когасы выглядеть страшно — она только улыбалась вместо испуга, надеясь, что хоть это не расстроит, — надо было попробовать направить эти усилия в другое русло.  
      — Как насчёт того, чтобы неожиданно подойти ко мне и обнять?  
      Когаса, конечно, сразу отказалась («Скорее, притворилась…»), но Ёшика не сдалась. Нехотя Когаса неловко шагнула вперёд, обхватила ту руками, пытаясь держать зонтик у неё за спиной. Наверно, и правда неудобно… но взамен Ёшика решила подарить ей настолько тёплые объятия, насколько могла. И тут ощутила, что вроде бы с прохладой принявшая предложение Когаса вдруг с таким желанием прильнула к ней… «Она бывает очень внезапной — но не совсем тогда, когда хочет…» — весело подумала Ёшика и прикрыла глаза от удовольствия.  
  
      Но, увы, теперь, когда всё налаживалось, пришлось признать, что в глубине души Ёшику беспокоило: а если вслед за зонтиком вернётся та, которая его преподнесла? И даже Когаса, столь не похожая на Сейгу с одной стороны, едва уловимо о ней напоминала…  
  
      Сама Когаса ещё никак не могла освободиться от переживаний. На ум пришли слова маленькой óни (не слишком-то и маленькой, но почему-то хотелось её так называть) южных ворот, которая пыталась справиться со своим гневом, слагая стихотворения. Почему бы не предложить это занятие Когасе?  
      Та согласилась с большой неуверенностью, но потом, когда Ёшика взялась за объяснения, не отрывала от неё взгляда. Наверно, и слушала очень внимательно. Каково было удивление, когда Когаса несмело высказала, что ей не очень интересно, хоть это и помогло успокоиться. Ёшика не сильно огорчилась: потом ещё проникнется. Нет, больше заволновало, как всё-таки преданно смотрела Когаса. Отчего-то этого немного смущало…  
  
      Как бы то ни было, с ней всё-таки стало радостнее, чем совсем одной с изредка наведывающейся Кёму. Хотя Ёшике нравилось уединение — иначе ушла бы она от людей? — она правда была счастлива иметь кого-то близкого. Пытаться понять, искать способ сойтись, проявлять сочувствие и заботу. И видеть, что ты правда кому-то нужна, что кто-то стремится быть рядом. Даже если пока не осознаёт свои чувства до конца.  
      Вот кем стала для неё Когаса; Ёшика испытывала какую-то нежность к этой девочке и хотела, чтобы та это чувствовала. Когаса всё ещё казалась какой-то отсранённой, но, может, за этим только скрывались её истинные желания? О чём она задумывалась — и выглядела не то грустной, не то беззащитной? Ёшика вздохнула и подошла к ней, будто подлетела — с такой мягкой, светлой улыбкой…  
      Смешная она немножко, эта Когаса. А может, не так уж смешно, что она не способна представить себя на месте чьей-то подруги, а не вещи. Впрочем, сейчас, кажется, со словами Ёшики Когаса согласилась и сидела теперь, милая и расслабленная, с закрытыми глазами. Ёшика тихонечко её приобняла, и та, кажется, не возражала.  
      Отныне ничто не должно было омрачить безоблачные дни. Кроме…  
      Так и появилась возможность вернуться к мыслям о Сейге.  
  
      Пора было перестать замечать только одну её сторону и обратить внимание на другую. В конце концов, она не только очаровательная сказочная женщина. Как бы Сейга ни помогала, она, похоже, в любой момент могла обернуться против тебя. Могла заставить тебя чувствовать вину за то, что сделала сама. Или притвориться, что подчиняется, когда на самом деле всё в её руках…  
      Хотя до сих пор ни к чему действительно страшному это не привело. Даже была надежда, что Сейге Ёшика надоела, и она увлеклась кем-то другим… Не слишком приятная мысль, ведь, несмотря ни на что, Сейга нравилась Ёшике, и всё-таки хотелось бы помириться с ней. Но, в конце концов, лучше так, чем как в очередных кошмарных предположениях. К тому же, Когаса, видно, начинала нервничать, стоило только вспомнить кого-то из своих знакомых — вряд ли она бы отнеслась к Сейге хорошо. А спокойствие Когасы было куда дороже, чем непрочная связь с не самой благонравной отшельницей…  
      А вот «маленькая óни» верила — или только сказала, что верила, чтобы смягчить горечь расставания, — что они с Ёшикой могут когда-нибудь встретиться вновь. Неужели этому не суждено сбыться? Ну уж на этот раз надо сделать исключение и убедить Когасу, что стоит поладить с той, кому Ёшика доверяла.  
      Чувствовалось, как на лице расцветает улыбка при мысли о встрече двух своих милых ёкаев. Одна увидит, что далеко не все так опасны и найти общий язык можно и с другими, а вторая откроется ещё хоть для кого-то, кроме бывшей хозяйки…  
      Но, по правде говоря, была ли сама Ёшика открытой до конца? Как-никак, Когаса до сих пор не ведала о своей настоящей предыстории. И Ёшика её попросту обманывала, продолжая молчать. Только вот что будет с Когасой, узнай она? Страшно подумать…  
      И всё же так хотелось быть искренней с ней, рассказать обо всех тревогах, прошлых и нынешних. Если бы после этого Когаса приняла истину, не отвернулась от Ёшики, поняла бы её… «Однажды придёт такое время… надеюсь. Ох, и как хорошо самой быть кем-то маленьким, о ком заботятся другие! Вот бы просто расплакаться сейчас — а тебя будут гладить по голове, успокаивать…»  
      Так она думала, стоя под ночным небом. Почти ничего не значащий лунный свет казался сегодня особенно мягким — только ярче чувствовалась островатая душевная боль. Неужели и Когаса что-то ощутила — что это заставило её тоже выйти из дома?  
      Ёшику хватило только на то, чтобы взглянуть на неё и устало вздохнуть.  
      — Ёшика… — сказала Когаса тихо. Та уже обрадовалась, что она наконец перестала обращаться, как к госпоже, но тут Когаса договорила: — …сама.  
      — Да Ёшика же, Ёшика.  
      Как же она до сих пор стесняется! Но сейчас между ними не должно быть преград… Наоборот, Ёшика очень нуждалась в близости. С хорошей, любимой Когасой. Даже если она пытается закрыть лицо ладонью, Ёшика согреет её и покажет, что бояться нечего. Когаса убирает руку; она такая взволнованная! Она такое чудо. Пальцы легонько ощупывают её худые плечики.  
      Ёшика поняла, что и сама она какая-то нерешительная. Или просто очень приятно, уже когда они просто смотрят друг другу в глаза…  
      — Ай, я же сейчас зонтик выроню!  
      В голове пронеслось: «Что?» Потом стало понятно, что обе попросту испугались. Ёшика — неожиданного вскрика, а Когаса… что ж, было ведь ясно, как неуверенно она себя чувствовала. И зачем тогда к ней лезть? Ёшика ощущала себя какой-то Сейгой, для которой не существовало чужих желаний, если они не совпадали с тем, чего хотела она сама.  
      Выражение лица Когасы тем временем стало таким задумчивым и сосредоточенным на чём-то неизвестном. Но затем она поникла. Ёшика совсем растерялась — она боялась, что если заговорит, голос будет жалобно дрожать. Каково было удивление, когда Когаса, попросив прощения — чего вовсе не должна была делать, — сама потянулась её обнимать. И Ёшика тихо стала успокаивать и извиняться тоже. Она осознавала себя сейчас настолько слабенькой! А от Когасы исходила какая-то сладость, и внутри всё будто поднималось вверх оттого, что она рядом. Столько нахлынуло — зажмуриться и зарыдать.  
      — Ёшика-сама, а вы будете сегодня спать? — спросила Когаса, кажется, немного устало, будто намекая, что пора бы — вряд ли она правда могла уставать.  
      Это действительно было тем ещё вопросом…  
      — Если получится, — попыталась посмеяться Ёшика.  
      «По-моему, я перестаю понимать, что происходит», — подумала она, услышав следующее, что произнесла Когаса. Та как будто хотела исправить то, что наделала своим недолгим испугом. И выбрала верный путь: если бы она сейчас ушла, Ёшике пришлось бы снова в одиночку справляться со всем, что её мучило… пожалуй, им правда стоило поспать рядом друг с другом.  
      Ёшика выпустила Когасу, чтобы со смехом — всё ещё немного тревожным — обнять ещё раз. Весёлые, они поспешили, держась за руки, в дом.  
  
      Когаса несмело придвинулась поближе. Прошло время, когда она хотела приносить страх. Так и сама вскоре перестанет бояться и слишком сильно смущаться, что её любят. В конце концов, сейчас им уже хорошо.  
      Ёшика успокаивающе поглаживала по спине Когасу, которая призналась, что никак не может уснуть, и медленно погружалась в дрёму…  
  
      Будущее пока не пугало, но недолго оставалось ждать, пока к ней снова не наведается Кёму…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ахаха не устали читать про одно и то же?


End file.
